


Don't know why

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you make me feel like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't know why

**Author's Note:**

> For[](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://luna-truths.livejournal.com/) **luna_truths**.

Tegoshi was such a bitch.

Shige was thrown to the couch with a gasp, Tegoshi quickly straddling his hips and kissing him hungrily. His hands were in Shige's hair, holding him close as Shige flailed a little, his own hands finally coming to rest on Tegoshi's hips. He surrendered to the kiss, allowing Tegoshi to take over, his tongue licking against his own.

Tegoshi's hair was wiry between his fingers, but he didn't care; Tegoshi was pulling away, his eyes shining with a kind of mischevious look that had Shige shivering. Tegoshi licked down his neck, biting lightly at his collarbone as his hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want this," Tegoshi murmured, "I want this so much."

"I don't know why," Shige laughed lightly, and Tegoshi just looked at him.

"Neither do I," he said, quickly kissing him and sliding his hands down Shige's chest. "You're not muscular," he added, "Or particularly _handsome_."

"Tegoshi, I hope you know that this is certainly not turning me on--"

"But why?" Tegoshi asked, mainly to himself, as he continued to trace his fingers over Shige's abdomen. "Why do you make me feel like this?"

"What?"

"You're not cute like Massu. Or confident like Keii. Or strong like Yamashita, or sexy like Ryo, so what is it about you that is making me all hot?" Tegoshi asked, kissing him again.

"Maybe it's my intellect," Shige tried, tugging on Tegoshi's shirt, which he pulled over his head and threw over the back of the couch.

Tegoshi clucked his tongue. "No, that's not it."

"Oh. Well thankyou," Shige said, the sarcasm of his words blunted by Tegoshi's tongue running across his stomach.

"But what--"

Shige sighed. "Tegoshi. Shut the hell up," he muttered, pulling Tegoshi up and kissing him, Tegoshi's hands working to undo his belt.

"Not in my nature to be quiet," Tegoshi said, smirking as he unbuttoned Shige's pants, going to work on his own whilst Shige managed to work his pants down his legs and off over the couch.

Tegoshi's pants followed, and then he was all over Shige, pressing kisses onto his thighs and hipbones. Shige arched back, suppressing a groan as Tegoshi's tongue ghosted across his cock, his hands tightening their hold on the couch cushions. "Oh-- Tegoshi--"

Then Tegoshi's lips were on him, sucking him down and making him moan, doing this thing with his tongue that had Shige's knuckles turning white with the force it took not to just grab onto Tegoshi's hair. Tegoshi was making small noises in the back of his throat as he deep throated him, the vibrations turning Shige into a moaning mess, unable to keep his hands to himself anymore. He threaded his fingers through Tegoshi's hair, his hips bucking up unconsciously, and Tegoshi pressed his hands to Shige's hips to stop him.

He could feel it building up inside him, his muscles tensing, but Tegoshi was pulling off him, wiping his mouth and smirking. "You can't come just yet, Shige," he said, pouting a little, "I'm not finished with you."

Shige leant up to kiss him, Tegoshi meeting him halfway and crawling into his lap, groaning as their members rubbed against each other. Tegoshi pulled a tube of lube from his pocket, slowly covering Shige’s cock with it. "I'm ready," Tegoshi breathed, and Shige paused.

"What?"

"I prepared myself before," Tegoshi murmured, biting his lip and looking up at him with a dangerously inviting look in his eyes. "Before, in the bathroom. When Koyama and Massu were still here, and I excused myself. Koyama was talking about the weather or something when I was three fingers deep, whispering your name to myself over and over--"

"...Fuck," Shige groaned, and Tegoshi smirked.

"Shige," he murmured, practically purring into his ear, "Shige, I want you to take me."

And then he was steadying himself with two hands on Shige's shoulders, lowering his body down onto Shige's cock. Shige shuddered as the heat encased him, pressing his lips to Tegoshi's shoulder as the other panted.

"Tegoshi," Shige gasped, as Tegoshi rocked experimentally. "Tegoshi, I can't--"

"Then don't. Give me your all," Tegoshi challenged, and Shige thrust up, taking him by surprise. "Oh--"

It turned out that Shige liked the noises Tegoshi made, little wispy noises in his ear as Shige thrust into him. He reached down to stroke him in time with his thrusts, and Tegoshi gasped a little, a drawn-out moan falling from his lips.

Tegoshi decided that Shige's pace wasn't fast enough for him, and took matters into his own hands, rising and falling on his own, using Shige's shoulders to balance himself as he rode Shige. "Oh god-- Yuya--" Shige gasped, sucking at Tegoshi's neck as Tegoshi threw his head back.

Tegoshi made a small noise, biting his lip and looking down at Shige. “You-- You used my name--”

“Mm--” Shige answered, his hand pumping Tegoshi’s cock as he moved his hips, panting. “Yuya.”

And then Tegoshi was coming, a beautiful cry wrenched out of his throat, his eyes closing as the orgasm overtook him. Shige grunted, Tegoshi’s walls clenching around him, and he soon followed, coming inside Tegoshi with a moan. Tegoshi was clinging to him, panting, his hair sticking to his forehead as he kissed Shige again.

Shige couldn’t say anything. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. Tegoshi was looking at him with soft eyes, waiting for him, but the words just got stuck in his throat, refusing to be voiced.

"...What?" Tegoshi asked, falling softly to the side, legs entangled with Shige's.

"Did you... find out why I make you fe--"

"No," Tegoshi said, kissing Shige's chin softly. "But that's okay. I'll just find out later."

 

\--the end


End file.
